Desire Me
by LaiLai20
Summary: Every night he comes to me. I know this isn't what he wants and yet I can't help but take what he is offering. Sterek. Warning, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Desire Me

Every night he comes to me. I know this isn't what he wants and yet I can't help but take what he is offering. Sterek. Warning, rated M for a reason.

Chapter 1

I know this is wrong. I know he doesn't want me. Yet every night he comes and I can't stop him.

I don't want too.

Blood red eyes pierce me, pulling at my every defence until there is nothing left for me to give.

The first night it happened, I was positive it was just a dream. If it hadn't been for the marks left on my body, I may have been able to convince myself that it was.

Dark, bruising from where his wolf gripped me too tight. Purple, splotchy love bites littering my neck all the way down to my thighs.

These were symbols of what was happening between us.

Yet when the lights are on and the sun is shining in the sky, I am nothing to him.

I may have been able to forget. I could have forced myself to forget all the sounds we made, all the kisses and pleasure.

But then night hits and it happens again and again.

Drowning me in his scent, in his want.

I tell myself that this is because he is an alpha, that I simply can't control myself.

But I could if I wanted too.

I don't want to.

I don't love him. That is what I tell myself when I wake up alone, covered in sweat and cum from our previous night's activities.

This means nothing.

Yet I still don't tell a soul.

I fear that this will end soon. That he will one day be able to control his wolf who seems to only have a taste for me.

I've known for months now that his wolf and he are separate and yet I wish that they could be the same.

I wouldn't need to feel so dirty for wanting this. Wanting him, the man, to want me too.

I want the man and yet I can only have the wolf.

I have accepted this.

If I can have the night, then I can be happy.

Every night he comes to me. I know this isn't what he wants and yet I can't help but take what he is offering.

Just a quick little tease on what I am working on. Updating in 2 days!

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

I figured I would start this with a little blast from the past and then next chapter have it on present day! Little warning, this is my first ever sex scene writing so please be patient while I get the hang of things.

My goal is to post every couple of days since my chapters aren't very long. Hopefully I can do this and keep you all entertained.

Hope you all enjoy.

Desire Me

Every night he comes to me. I know this isn't what he wants and yet I can't help but take what he is offering. Sterek. Warning, rated M for a reason.

Chapter 2

The first night Derek came for Stiles was like nothing Stiles could have ever dreamed up.

Entering his house at almost 12pm Stiles was beat. It had been a long day studying with Scott, who despite his best efforts, was way too wrapped up in Allison to be a good study partner and then a pack meeting.

Everything was going well. No supernatural bad guys trying to kill them was always a good thing.

Then Jackson had to go and open his big mouth and start giving Stiles shit about the way he dresses. Why the guy needed to be an absolute douche was completely beyond Stiles.

Stiles probably would have gotten his face beaten in at that point after choosing to call Jackson a few colourful words. So, it probably wasn't the smartest idea but luckily Derek had been there to keep Jackson from crushing Stiles.

It's not that Stiles didn't want to fight Jackson; however, his 140-pound body of pale skin and fragile bones probably could get snapped in half by Jackson before he became a supernatural being, never mind now.

Derek had called an end to the meeting since tonight was a full moon and he didn't wish to deal with "a bunch of immature high schoolers." Not that Stiles could deny that he wasn't immature, especially after poking his tongue out and giving Jackson the finger as he sped off into the night within the safety confinement of his jeep.

But still, it pissed him off when Derek compared him to Jackson.

He was so much smarter than that asshole.

Stiles kicked his shoes off by the door and dropped his bag, not caring that his dad would be home tomorrow and probably wake Stiles up by throwing said shoes at his head for leaving them there.

He slowly walks to his room, ready to just close his eyes and fall into a dreamless slumber.

Opening his bedroom door Stiles screams.

And yes, it may have been less like a manly scream, and more like a little girls, but Stiles had been through a lot in his young life so far and coming home to someone standing in his bedroom with no invitation was scary.

"Jesus, fucking Christ! Derek what the hell are you doing here?!" Stile's is on edge, it had been a long night at the pack meeting and he didn't need Derek giving him a heart attack.

The room is dark and the only reason that Stiles can see anything is because his window is open, leaving the moon to cast a small amount of light into the room.

Stiles can see Derek's shirt is off even from here, with no sign of it or his signature leather jacket. Stile's had just left Derek's house after a pack meeting which either meant Derek's car was super quiet for once or the alpha had run here.

Turning to switch the light on, Derek is suddenly in front of the boy pushing him backwards.

Any other werewolf probably wouldn't have gone very far but this was Stiles so he was sent flying, tripping over his feet and falling onto his bed.

Before he has time to register what is happening the alpha is on top of him.

" _Mine._ " Derek leans into Stiles neck, inhaling his scent.

Stiles can't move. His mind cannot process what is happening and his body has seized up.

Soft kisses nip at his skin,

"Derek, what are you do- "Derek looks up at Stiles and the boy is suddenly speechless. Derek's eyes, they are red.

Not the kind of red that happens when Derek goes all alpha mood but rather a dark, blood red. A red so unique that Stiles is sure that it could never be described by any one.

"Derek … are you okay?" Derek turns his head to the side as though he is contemplating the question when he suddenly moves himself back to Stile's neck.

" _Fuck._ " Derek begins slowly sucking on his skin, the pressure getting harder the lower the Alpha goes. Starting from the neck, down to Stile's chest, paying special attention to licking and biting each nipple.

Stiles squirms, trying not to make too much noise. This had to be a dream, a very fucked up and super arousing wet dream. There is no way that Derek is here doing this to Stiles!

Stile's should stop him. Obviously, something is wrong!

All attempts to rationalise whether this is happening or not go out the window when Stiles feels Derek's hot breathe on his cock. Stile's is shaking so hard and he doesn't know if it's from fear or passion that his virginal body has never experienced.

" _Mine_." The Alpha begins descending on Stile's member and Stile's almost cums right then.

Hot, wet heat.

It was nothing like jacking off! This was the single greatest moment in Stile's life.

And it was happening with Derek Hale.

There is no going slow. Derek is sucking hard, teeth lightly scratching shooting painful pleasure all through Stiles.

He can't last long, it was humanly not possible for anyone to last long with someone who looks like Derek doing anything sexual to them.

Within minutes Stiles is telling Derek that he is cumming but that doesn't stop the alpha. He sucks until Stile's is finished screaming his name and emptied all his essence down Derek's throat.

Derek pulls away, licking Stile's sensitive balls.

Stile's is on cloud nine and so caught up in his euphoria that he doesn't hear jeans falling to the ground.

His high is quickly faded when he hears an animalistic purr coming from next to him. Stile's almost managed to forget that he wasn't alone.

This was not some masturbation session, this was a naked and very hot Derek Hale. Stile's eyes scanned the raven head.

Starting at his messy, sweat covered hair, travelling down to his red eyes, his fantastic chest which at any other time would have made Stile's a little self-conscious, to his rock-hard abs, all the way done to his…

Holy fuck!

Derek did not have a human penis, he had a fucking horse's dick!

Okay, maybe that was an over exaggeration but Derek was definitely not average, or even close to the size of Stile's dick!

That thing was huge and there was no way that he was going to be able to fuck Stiles!

Stiles tried to move away from the alpha but his body was like jelly and no match to the strength of an Alpha werewolf. The alpha growled at Stile's attempt to move away and flipped Stiles on to his stomach.

Stile's was petrified, and honestly super turned on.

The alpha moved forward on the bed and for a moment Stiles thinks he might just enter him without any preparation which Stile's knows would be super fucking painful.

With a dick like that, Stiles had no doubt that his insides could be ripped out from his body!

Before Stiles has a chance to beg not to be fucked he feels something at his opening, pushing in to stretch him.

Stile's freezes up until he looks back and sees that it is not Derek's dick but rather his finger, covered in saliva stretching him.

Stiles tries to relax his body, knowing from porn that if he is too tense, this could be very painful for him. Derek moves in and out of his body, slowly adding more fingers.

When he enters a third finger, the pain is searing but still bearable. Derek leans in close to Stile's ear, his fingers still stretching him. His hot breath sends shivers down Stile's spine and he licks Stile's ear which causes Stile's to moan very loudly.

Derek removes his fingers and positions himself at the entrance. Stiles feels like he might just start hyperventilating at all the emotions swirling through him.

What a terrible time for him to have a panic attack when he is just about to lose his virginity.

Derek leans in and bites Stile's ear softly.

" _Mate._ "

Derek's wolf howls as he enters Stiles so hard and so fast that Stile's feels like the wind is knocked out of him.

The pain causes Stile's to cry out, freezing the alpha dead in its tracks. Derek's penis is completely in Stiles, filling him to the brim.

Stile's feels tears come to his eyes, the fullness being too much for him.

The alpha behind him begins whining, seemingly unhappy with Stile's reaction and wanting to continue. However, despite the whining, the alpha does not move until Stiles gets himself under control.

He thinks about telling Derek to get out of him, to stop forcing himself on Stiles.

But Stile's knows that all the words that would leave his mouth would be lies. Derek hasn't forced Stiles. Stiles didn't want Derek to leave him feeling empty.

After a few minutes, Derek begins to be unable to control himself and starts slowly moving inside of Stiles. The pain is less intense this time and Stiles thinks maybe it won't be so bad.

Pain is slowly mixed in with pleasure and Stiles can't help but moan at the alpha. Derek's body shudders and he begins to pick up the back, his hands tightening on Stile's hips as he drills into him.

Stiles feels like his body can't take anymore when Derek suddenly hits something inside of him and Stiles screams in pleasure.

He doesn't know what it is but Derek seems too as he continues to hit that spot repeatedly, making Stiles scream and sob in pleasure.

Soon the pleasure in his abdomen begins to build, making the boy push back on to his alphas dick.

"Fuck Derek, cum, please!" Stile's is practically screaming by now, unable to control what he is saying. "I want to come so bad, please don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

The pleasure is just too much for Stiles and he cums screaming Derek's name. The pressure from his orgasm seems to be Derek's undoing and after a few thrusts the alpha pulls out cumming all over Stile's back.

Stile's falls on to the bed, taking Derek's body with him.

He feels the alpha's strong arms pulling him closer, purring in pleasure and nuzzling closer to Stiles.

Stile's feels his eyes become heavy and begin to droop. They are only closed for a moment but the warmth that had enveloped him was gone.

Stiles opens his eyes as he suddenly feels cold.

Looking around the dark room, lit only by the moon outside his window, Stiles can see that Derek is gone.

Stiles lifts himself out of his bed and as if he is on autopilot he begins changing his sheets, throwing them into the washing machine and then walks to the shower.

Stile's shower is hot, so hot that his skin is burning and turning a bright red from the heat but Stile's barely feels anything.

He is stuck in his head, on the high, that was given to him by Derek only a few minutes ago.

Stile's doesn't know how long he is in the shower for but when he finally leaves the comfort of his shower the water is cold.

Stiles doesn't bother grabbing a towel, knowing his father is on a late shift and no one else will be here to see him walking around his house naked.

Stiles walk back to his bedroom, the smell of sex almost unrecognisable now to Stile's human nose.

He sits on his bed and cradles his head in his hands.

What the fuck just happened? How did Stiles let this happen?

Stiles knows that this is wrong.

It shouldn't have happened.

Fuck.

What was he going to tell his girlfriend?

Second chapter done!

Hope my writing didn't butcher the sex scene too much! I promise in time I will improve.

I should post in the next few days.

Ciao


End file.
